


See a thing more clearly

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: sosodirty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://sosodirty.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sosodirty.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sosodirty</b>; kink: blindfolds<br/><b>Betas:</b> Many thanks to <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://naotalba.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://naotalba.livejournal.com/"><b>naotalba</b></a></span> & <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://okubyo-kitsune.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://okubyo-kitsune.livejournal.com/"></a><b>okubyo_kitsune</b>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	See a thing more clearly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://sosodirty.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sosodirty.livejournal.com/)**sosodirty** ; kink: blindfolds  
>  **Betas:** Many thanks to [](http://naotalba.livejournal.com/profile)[**naotalba**](http://naotalba.livejournal.com/) & [](http://okubyo-kitsune.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://okubyo-kitsune.livejournal.com/)**okubyo_kitsune**.

Matt was chuckling somewhere in the room and Andy smiled a little at the sound, smoothing his fingers over the soft material of the make-shift blindfold bound around his eyes.

"Marco," he said quietly and stood serenely, standing right where Matt had left him. He knew he was right beside the foot of his own bed, and it was still fairly early in the evening, so his room still had enough light. After one recent jiu jitsu session, he had removed the blindfold from his sweaty face with a relieved sigh and was surprised to see Matt sitting cross-legged on the floor, back against the wall and blinking up at him.

"Why did you have that over your eyes?" Matt had asked, holding out a curious hand; Andy had walked over, dropping it into his waiting palm.

"Just to develop the other senses, I guess. Like touch and hearing, shit like that." Andy had watched him as he folded his fingers over the red cloth; he had given Andy a very speculative peek from under his long dark lashes.

A charged week had passed before Matt had approached him again about the whole blindfold thing.

" _Polo_ ," Matt now whispered in his left ear. Andy jumped a little at the warm breath puffing against his skin, still surprised even though he had heard Matt moving around. He inhaled slowly and blew out through pursed lips as he felt Matt's fingers curl hesitantly over his wrists.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, remaining quite still as Matt lifted his hands a bit, rotating them back and forth at the wrist.

" _Me_?" Matt sounded supremely taken-aback and Andy stifled a laugh. Sometimes he forgot that he was the slutty one, as Matt had told him kind of snappishly one day.

"You," Andy confirmed. "I'm the one standing here with my eyes covered. It's all up to what _you_ want. At least, that's how it is to me."

The silence that followed was tinged in uncertainty. It was kind of cute that _Matt_ , who normally possessed the kind of brash confidence located in the vicinity of Pete Wentzness, currently had no idea as to what he wanted to do. Andy bent his head and simply did something he was very good at: kept still and waited.

After a few beats, Matt's fingers tightened around his wrists briefly; then his hands were suddenly gone, leaving only the warm memory of their hold on Andy's skin. Andy listened; he heard the single armchair near the cupboard door creak. Matt was taking a seat.

"Ok. Um," Matt said and fell silent for a little too long, his breathing slightly harsh in the expectant hush of the room.

"Yes?" Andy prompted, not moving his head up.

"Take... take off your boxers."

Andy could hear him shifting and a slight whisper of clothing; he was probably removing his shirt... and hopefully his shorts. He could pick up the faint scent of Matt's soap and something else, kind of candy-sweet, that was probably some gunk Matt put in his hair after washing it. These smells kind of set his mouth to watering, strangely; he knew that if he put his nose at one of the hollows of Matt's collarbone, that soap-scent would be stronger and if he licked right there, he'd taste Matt beneath it all. Apart from that, he could only detect the familiar smells of his own room; in particular, the sheets he had put on his bed yesterday, still hanging onto the sunny smell of the laundry detergent. There was a sound like a series of quick snaps and a cold wind raised goose-bumps on Andy's arms; one of his windows was slightly up, and the curtains continued to bicker with the invading breeze.

"Alright." Andy hooked his thumbs over the waistband of his boxers and began to pull down, listening carefully to Matt's breathing, which was becoming more ragged with every exhale. "Slowly?"

"No, not... well, if you don't want to--"

"If you want me to do it slowly," Andy interrupted, flexing his fingers for emphasis. "Then I will." He paused, considering. "I'll do what you tell me."

"Like all the time?" Matt joked weakly and cleared his throat. The chair creaked again. "Well, okay, that's like... Okay. Yes. Slowly."

Andy pulled down the only item of clothing he had on, pulling the waist of it away from his body a little as it passed over his half-hard cock. He pushed it to his knees and then stepped out of it when it fell to the floor.

"Okay." The chair creaked again and Andy smiled to himself. He knew what he looked like, standing there in nothing but ink and a crimson blindfold. His hair was probably the usual mess of brown-red curls, but the lines of his body were lean and neat. He used to hate the slight form he had, until he had just learned to accept that he had a nice enough body, short as it was. The bonus was that Matt seemed to like it, so that was good.

"Okay," Matt repeated. "Get on the bed. Like, kneel in the middle of it."

Wordlessly, Andy took a few small steps to the side, waiting until his knee brushed against the quilt thrown over his bed. His stomach was lurching a little, a feeling of imbalance as he got up into the bed and hoped that he was finding somewhere near the center.

He moved in a very deliberate fashion, kneeling fully up at first, and then slowly lowering himself so that his legs folded comfortably beneath his thighs. As his bare buttocks started to press against his heels, he shifted down his feet so that the tops of them were flat against the bed, sitting _seiza_ -style; back straight and palms resting on his upper thighs.

It was a graceful thing to see, someone had told him once with a surprised kind of awe, as if it should have been hard for Andy to become skilled at something like that. Andy bent his head again, and went back to waiting. He could feel Matt's gaze resting heavily on his skin.

"Now what?" he murmured.

There was a scraping sound; Matt was probably pulling the chair a little closer. Andy tilted his head up slightly and frowned until Matt finally stuttered out "Touch yourself."

Andy refrained from rolling his eyes. If Matt wanted to keep up stuff like this, he was going to have to learn to be a little more explicit. To goad him a little, Andy raised one hand unhurriedly and turned it, resting the back of it against his own cheek. He moved his hand down, his smallest finger travelling against his neck, down past the hard ridge of his collarbone and stopping between his nipples, fingers now pressed lightly against his chest.

"Here?" he purred and Matt made a choked, desperate noise. Andy felt his dick get harder at that sound. "Or... here?" He let his hand fall into his lap and grasped his cock, giving it a few leisurely strokes. Another urgent creak from the armchair, and a few moments later, he felt the bed dip.

Matt said something, it must have been Andy's name and Andy felt his lips, warm and soft, tracing the path that Andy's hand had made; he moaned low in his throat when Matt's mouth dragged against his cheek. He tilted his head as Matt's hand moved his hair away, so that he could lick his throat. Matt pushed him back even farther and by the time he felt a warm mouth cover his right nipple and suck _hard_ , he was on his back, thighs trembling slightly and panting a little as his legs remained folded under his thighs.

He was flexible enough to hold this pose, albeit not for an extended period; he was just about to move his legs from under himself when Matt's tongue licked a measured trail alongside the underside of his dick.

Andy jumped again; Matt had been kind of skittish about sucking dick, and Andy had simply let it slide. He wasn't about to push anyone into doing something they weren't into, and he really liked going down on Matt anyway... so this was a huge surprise. Maybe the fact that Matt knew Andy couldn't _see_ him doing it made it a little easier for him.

He wasn't going to complain at all. He placed a hand on Matt's hair, feeling the straightened strands bristle under his fingers. He heard the soft wet sounds Matt was making, the feel of his mouth working a little awkwardly over his dick. What Matt lacked in experience, he made up for in sheer enthusiasm and Andy was pretty fucking delighted. Matt got into it a little more, one arm pressing over his hips, the fine hair on his arms tickling Andy's skin.

"Oh," he breathed when Matt's fingers stroked with growing confidence on his balls, and then cupped under them, seeming to weigh them consideringly; his fingers explored a little more, pressing on that patch of skin right behind his balls. Andy hummed in pleasure and then shifted uncomfortably. "I... my legs are starting to hurt."

"Fuck, sorry." Matt moved back and Andy used his elbows to leverage himself up, shifting his knees out and lying back against the bed, already missing Matt's warmth. He rocked his legs, open-shut, open-shut, shaking the pins and needles out a little while listening to Matt move things around on his night-table, searching. He flinched for like the fucking millionth time when slickened fingers slipped between his thighs.

"You keep jumping," Matt observed, sounding more like his normal, constantly-amused self as he began to finger Andy.

"I can't see you, what do you think?" Andy bit his lip, breathing shallowly as Matt's fingers felt inside him and twisted. There was a raised scar on his second finger where he'd been playing with knives one day, the stupid fuck; Andy could feel it rub inside him with every stroke.

"I thought you... _trusted_ me," Matt said and before he could receive any answer to that, he kissed Andy deeply for a rough moment, swallowing his tiny gasps. Andy went up in his elbows again, opening his upraised legs even wider as Matt removed his fingers and pressed a hand against the back of one thigh. He tried to relax as he felt Matt's dick begin to breach him, a little at a time. He could feel when Matt's hips pressed against the curve of his ass, Matt's cock wide and heavy and hot inside him. His brain seemed to narrow onto that link between them, focusing on how Matt's dick felt slipping in and out; the slide of the skin, Matt's balls brushing up against his ass. He groaned and wriggled, not knowing how to get more. He could ask, demand it, but right now he just wanted to _feel_ all of it.

Matt fucked him far more slowly than usual, and with a lot less chattering than Andy was used to from him. Now and again, he would touch Andy's face, fingers tugging at the bottom of the blindfold as if checking to see if it was properly affixed. At one point he grabbed Andy's hands and pinned them over his head, rocking into him persistently.

"You, _oh fuck_ , you okay?" Andy finally asked breathlessly, caught in the middle of his sentence by Matt's cock sliding so perfectly over his prostate; Matt was hitting it a lot more squarely and it was sending consistent shockwaves through his body.

"Yes," was all Matt replied in a rough voice, and Andy knew then that he was staring down right at Andy's flushed, blindfolded face, taking in his sweat-damp hair and his parted lips. Well, if he wanted to look, Andy would put on a show; he moaned a little louder, arching up against Matt's body and fucking back with his hips, trying to wriggle his hands out of Matt's grip and panting when Matt's hands refused his escape.

He was enjoying himself a little too much and he actually shouted out when he came, trying to breathe as he felt as his own come splatter over his belly. It was a bit disconcerting, because he was so usually in control, even in the middle of sex, but he took the feeling and rolled with it. It was a whole lot thrilling in itself, he had to admit. He made a fuzzy moan of complaint when Matt pulled out of his ass too fast; after a few moments of tortured breathing and the sound of Matt jerking his cock rapidly, Andy felt another round of heat and wetness hit his belly as Matt grunted.

He clumsily pawed at the blindfold over his eyes, pulling it just to his forehead to stare up at Matt, not really taken aback by what Matt did but by the fact that Matt actually did it. He was kind of a prude when it came to certain things, surprisingly.

Matt, kneeling back, looked torn between embarrassed and defiant, so Andy just gave him a slow smirk and covered his eyes again. Just to fuck with him, Andy ran a finger through the sticky streaks on his stomach and then put the finger in his mouth, savouring the bitter taste.

"Fuck you," Matt groaned, the sound hungry and eager to Andy's ears even as the silky length of his spent cock twitched with weak interest against Andy's thigh. Andy just laughed out loud and did it again.

_fin_


End file.
